


Kay Tagal Din Kitang (Minahal/Mamahalin)

by jiseullgi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Light Angst, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiseullgi/pseuds/jiseullgi
Summary: After 7 years in College, gagraduate na si Jisoo. Pero ang feelings niyang 7 years na rin, mukhang madedelay pa.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)
Kudos: 23





	1. 7 years.

**Author's Note:**

> ito na ang short au of the week!!!!! enjoy!

_ “Jisoo!! Tol!!!”  _ Inayos ni Jisoo ang suot niyang salamin at hinanap ang boses na tumatawag sa kanya.

Nagtagpo ang mata nila ng long time friend niyang si Seulgi habang nakikipagsiksikan ito sa madaming tao.

Tinanguan niya ito nang kumaway siya,  _ “Oh kkang, late ka ata ngayon?”  _ She knows the answer but she still asks.

_ “Hinatid ko kasi si Tzuyu.”  _ Ngiting sagot niya at sumenyas ng isang beer sa bar.

Ayun na nga ang sagot.

Hindi matandaan ni Jisoo kung sino ba si Tzuyu sa dami na ng hinatid ni Seulgi sa buong span ng college life nila, kaya may hunch siya na bago lang ito.

_ “Ah Tzuyu.”  _ Sagot niya na lang.  _ “With a z?” _

Seulgi chuckled and sipped her beer,  _ “Yeah with a z.” _

_ “Ah may z.” _

Sa isip niya, naitala na niya sa listahan ng mga naging  _ special someone _ ni Seulgi ang pangalan ni ate girl with a z.

_ Ayaw niya ba sa Jisoo? Unique naman pangalan ko ah. _

_ “Anyway tol, nakasalubong ko kasi siya sa UPTC kaya nag dinner na rin kami.”  _ There was longing sa mga titig ni Jisoo as Seulgi narrates kung paano ba sila nagkakilala ni Tzuyu from Miriam College.

_ Paano nakaabot ng Miriam College tong bwisit na to? _

High school batchmate pala ni Seulgi si ate mo sa Zobel. Bilang laking probinsya, hindi nanaman gaano makarelate si Jisoo cause you know, you never hatid a batchmate you make iwas that person.

_ “Ayaw mo na sa Atenean?” _ Tanong ni Jisoo sa kanya.

_ “Uy di naman puro taga Ateneo mga nagustuhan ko.”  _ Pangangatwiran ni Seulgi sa kanya.

_ “Hyojung, Gyuri, Sunmi,”  _ Paglilista niya.

_ “All right, all right. Chill, oo na di na tama na.” _

_ “Pero I feel like she’s different.”  _ Dagdag ni Seulgi.  _ “I think this one will last.” _

That hurted.

Umiling lang si Jisoo at humarap sa bar. Hindi na niya mabilang kung pang-ilang beses na niyang nakita ang ngiti ni Seulgi everytime a new girl enters her life. Paulit-ulit na lang naman ang cycle na ‘to. Ika nga, same shit different day.

The smile that tells her na bokya nanaman siya and reminds her na hindi siya makikita ni Seulgi more than a friend.

  
  
  


She watched her best friend bro hug and greet everyone habang nakasandal siya sa bar. Para siyang kandidato ng masa kasi everybody knows her kahit na simpleng arki student lang siya sa UP. Pati ang mga taga Ateneo ay nakikipag beso at apir sa kanya.

Well, kilala naman talaga siya sa Ateneo.

_ “Uy.” _ Siniko siya ni Yeri.

Nilingon niya ito and her friend gave her a look na parang alam na niya. Kinuha niya lang ang beer niya sabay tinungga ito.  _ “Huwag mo nang ituloy.” _

Tinapik lang siya ni Yeri at kinuha ang inorder niyang drinks,  _ “Ikaw kasi eh di ka na nagtanda.” _

She elicited a tired sigh, kasi siya rin mismo pagod na. Pagod na pagod na siyang panoorin na magpalipat lipat ang  _ tol _ niya sa mga babae around katipunan, habang siya na kadorm, siya na literally katabi niya lang matulog ay nilalagpasan lang nito.

Pagod na magmahal si Jisoo ng taong hindi naman siya mamahalin pabalik.

“ _ Ano magagawa ko eh mahal ko.”  _ But she still does.

_ “Ang tanga mo diyan sana naririnig mo sarili mo.”  _ Matalim na sabi ni Yeri sa kanya.

People say alcohol can make you numb, pero she still felt what her friend said. Alam naman niya na tanga siya, but every time she sees Seulgi with another girl that’s not her mas nararamdaman niya na oo nga ang tanga niya lang for falling in love with her best friend.

They both look at Seulgi na ngayon ay nagchuchug ng bote ng Black label sa table ng mga senior nila.

_ “How long has it been?” _ Tanong sa kanya ni Yeri.

She took a sip of her beer,  _ “Tagal na.”  _ Then she mentally checked kung gaano na nga ba katagal siyang nalulunod sa umaapaw niyang feelings,  _ “I think 7 years?”  _ Lumagok uli siya,  _ “Oo, 7 years.” _

_ “And counting?” _

_ “Anong tingin mo sa akin? Tanga?” _

_ “Oo.”  _ Firm na sagot sa kanya ni Yeri.

Humarap siya kay Yeri at pinagclink ang bote nila,  _ “Kasi tama ka diyan.”  _ There was a laugh, pero it wasn’t a happy one. Tawa yun ng taong umaasa for 7 years...and counting.

_ “Tangina mo, 7 years.” _

_ “Inulit pa.”  _ Kunot noong sabi ni Jisoo.  _ “Oo nga, 7 years kasama na doon ang mga taon na nadelay kami.” _

_ “Eh anong balak mo?” _

Ano nga ba ang balak niya?  _ “Nag-aantay lang ako ng magandang timing.” _

_ “Timing!?”  _ Frustrated na tanong sa kanya ni Yeri,  _ “Boba ka the Lord and the Universe combined gave you already 7 years anong inaantay mo diyan?” _

_ “Tol!!!”  _ Seulgi called her, halatang lasing na lasing na. Ikaw ba naman ikutin mo ang buong bar tapos painumin ka per table.

_ “Oh siya, sinusundo ka na ni katangahan.”  _ Pang-aasar ni Yeri.

Sinamaan niya lang ito ng tingin at nilingon ang pagewang gewang na kaibigan niya. Sinalubong niya ito at inalalayan para makasandal siya sa bar.

Nakaakbay sa kanya si Seulgi pero medyo lumayo siya ng maamoy niya ang naghalo-halong alak sa bibig nito,  _ “Ano ba yan, you’re a mess.” _

_ “No!”  _ She garbled at pinindot ang ilong ni Jisoo,  _ “You’re a mess too. We’re all a mess!!” _

Niyakap siya ni Seulgi, or more like sumalampak sa kanya. Hindi na nagulat si Jisoo dahil clingy naman talaga siya malasing. Pero naramdaman niya ang puso niyang tumibok ng mabilis and my oh my  _ here we go again.  _ She can see herself holding on again sa pag-asa na maybe, just maybe, Seulgi likes her too. 

_ “Tol,”  _ Seulgi softly whispers sa kanya. She panics nang biglang pumasok sa utak niya ang mga scenario sa mga movies and romance stories na nababasa niya. 

_ Lord please Lord bigay mo na sa akin. _

_ “I’m hilo.”  _ Bulong niya muli at naupo sa malapit na unoccupied sofa. She gestured to Jisoo na maupo ito sa tabi niya.

Napasinghap na lang siya at sumunod sa kaibigan niya.

Sumandal si Seulgi sa balikat niya at niyakap ang braso nito,  _ “You’re the best tol.” _

Narealize niya na wala siya sa romantic movies, or on any love story kung saan nagkakatuluyan ang dalawang bida. Bagkus ay nasa sitcom siya, and right now naririnig na niyang tinatawanan siya ng audience dahil sa pagkahopia niya.

_ Asa ka pa. _

_ “Tangina ang tanga ko nga.” _


	2. Not an option.

Rumolyo si Jisoo sa kama niya for the 10th time. Kanina pa siya hindi mapakali, tulog na siya kanina pero nagising nanaman ang diwa niya.

Napadilat siya nang maramdaman niyang hinampas siya ng katabi niya, _“Ano ba yan ang gulo mo.”_ Reklamo ni Seulgi sa kanya.

 _“Andito ka na pala.”_ Bulong niya habang pinagmamasdan ang katabi niya.

 _"_ _Mhm..”_ Sagot nito habang unti-unting dumilat, _“Kanina pa. Ay ikaw ah hindi mo namalayan andito ako sa tabi mo.”_ Pangisi niyang bulong.

 _“Ako pa talaga?”_ Sa isip lang dapat sasagot si Jisoo pero nasabi niya pala yun ng malakas.

_“Ano yun? Di ko narinig.”_

_“Ang sabi ko,”_ Hinigit niya ang kumot na nakapulupot kay Seulgi at itinulak siya gamit ang unan sa gitna nila. _“May kama ka naman, dito ka pa nakikitabi.”_ Sabi niya at biglang tumalikod kay Seulgi.

Tumawa si Seulgi at inalis ang unan na namamagitan sa kanila, hinagis niya ito sa kama niya at hinila palapit sa kanya si Jisoo, _“Gusto kasi kita katabi, Soo.”_

Biglang nag windows shutdown si Jisoo nang maramdaman niya ang hininga ni Seulgi sa likod ng tenga niya. Pinapalangin niya lang na sana, sana pakinggan siya ng Diyos at hindi marinig ni Seulgi ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

Sa hindi niya malamang dahilan, bigla silang nagkasabay ng paghinga ni Seulgi. Hindi na niya matandaan kung sino ang nauuna bigla na lang silang nag synchronize.

 _“Kaya pinagseselosan ako ng mga babae mo eh.”_ Malungkot na bulong ni Jisoo.

Seulgi softly chuckled and dear Lord God naramdaman nanaman ni Jisoo ang mainit niyang hininga sa tenga niya.

_“Kaya nga sila hindi nagtatagal.”_

Niyakap siya ng mahigpit ni Seulgi, not too tight para masakal si Jisoo but tight enough para lalo itong umasa, at inikot muli si Jisoo para magkaharap na sila. _“It’s always you over them, tol.”_

_Okay na sana nilagyan pa ng tol._

  
  
  
  
  


_“May opening kami ng writers dito baka pwede ka.”_ Tanong sa kanya ni Lisa, ang kaibigan niyang producer sa Abs-Cbn.

Inayos niya sa pagkakatayo ang ipad niya para kita sila ni Yeri, _“Bakit ako? Hindi ko pa nga tapos thesis ko.”_

_“Bakla bebenta kasi yung story about sa unrequited feelings mo kay Seulgi.”_

Tumawa lang si Yeri at inagaw ang chichirya kay Jisoo, _“Bebenta nga maibabalik ba?”_

_“Namomoblema na nga ako, tatawanan niyo pa.”_

_“Gago sino ba kasing may sabing ibuhos mo yang pitong taon mo kay Seulgi?”_

Napahalumbaba na lang si Jisoo at sinimangutan ang mga kaibigan niya.

 _“It's super simple.”_ Sabi ni Lisa. _“Not really simple, but you get my point. Move on.”_

_“Paano ako magmomove on eh kadorm ko nga.”_

_“Edi move out then move on! Ano ako lagi mag-iisip? Di ka gagamit ng utak?”_

_“Or.”_ Singit ni Yeri.

Parang nabuhayan si Jisoo nang marinig niyang maglalatag pa ng isang suggestion ang kaibigan niya.

_“Joke wala pala. I say move on talaga.”_

Nadismaya siya at ibinaon ang mukha niya sa kanyang palad. She started thinking about other options aside from moving on.

_“Eh kung umamin ka kaya?”_

Natigilan siya at tinanggal ang salamin niya. It’s an option. But an option that she wouldn’t ever do. Kung titimbangin niya, mas gusto pa niyang mawala ang feelings niya kesa mawala ang pinakamamahal niya.

_“No. Not an option.”_

  
  
  
  


Kanina pa siya nakatitig sa screen ng laptop niya. She’s down to the last chapter of her thesis, tapos na niya ang mahihirap na parts pero parang mas nahihirapan pa siya mag sulat ng recommendation kaysa mag weight ng variables.

 _“Huy.”_ Inangat niya ang tingin niya at nakitang may bitbit na pagkain ang kasama niya sa dorm.

_“Kain muna tayo?”_

Umiling siya at nagsimulang magtype sa laptop niya kahit wala naman siyang ibang maisip bukod sa _Seulgi really looks good in white._

Alam niya yun dahil siya ang bumili ng white shirt na suot niya, at kung bakit ba naman kasi sa dami ng pwedeng kulay puti ang napili niya. Siya talaga ang gumagawa ng sarili niyang patibong.

 _“Halika na,”_ Lambing sa kanya ni Seulgi, _“Padala to ni mama sa paborito niyang anak na running for Laude.”_

Hindi man maipanalo ni Jisoo ang puso ni Seulgi, kuhang-kuha niya naman ang boto ni mama Kang. Tuwing bumibisita siya kila Seulgi ang una at laging tanong sa kanya ay _Napasagot ka na ba ng anak ko?_ At kahit masarap man sa tenga lagi siyang nakailing sabay sagot _Hindi po ako tipo ng anak niyo._

Kinuha ni Seulgi ang laptop niya at inilagay ito sa mesa sa pagitan ng mga kama nila, _“Mamaya na yan baka maging Summa ka na.”_

Humalukipkip si Jisoo at sumandal sa pader habang pinapanood si Seulgi na nilalapag ang dala niyang pagkain sa laptop table.

 _“Tinatanong ni mama kung may pumoporma na ba sayo.”_ Kwento ni Seulgi, _“Pati si mama parang nagsasawa na sa pagiging single mo. Sabi ko kasi sayo lumabas ka naman, try mo umoo kapag may nag aaya say-”_

_“Inaya uli ako ni Jennie manood ng sine.”_

_“Pero okay lang naman, pwede namang after ng defense mo na lang. Tama yan, thesis first.”_ Biglaang bawi niya.

Natawa na lang si Jisoo at kumuha ng fries na dala ni Seulgi, _“After 4 years, ayaw mo pa rin sa kanya?”_

_“Yun nga, Soo. Four years na pero nangungulit pa rin siya sayo.”_

_“Hindi ba pwedeng persistent lang?”_

Sinimangutan siya nito, _“Pinaganda mo lang yung term.”_

  
  
  
  


_“Gusto mo ba?”_ Medyo malungkot na tanong ni Seulgi bago isubo ang chicken.

Alam na ni Jisoo kung anong tinutukoy ni Seulgi pero gusto niya lang magpatay malisya para marinig niyang manggaling sa bunganga nito. _“Kahapon pa ako nag uulam ng chicken, sayo na lang.”_

 _“No. I mean..”_ Tahimik na inantay ni Jisoo ang kasunod na sasabihin ni Seulgi, _“Gusto mo ba lumabas kasama si Jennie?”_

_Ayun._

_“Saks lang.”_

_“Eh paano pa ako nag-aya sayo manood ng sine?”_

_“Sawang-sawa na ako sa mukha mo pwede ba.”_ Sabi niya kahit sa loob loob niya ay nagtatatalon na ang puso niya sa tuwa. Gamay na gamay na ni Jisoo ang pasimple niyang pag turn down kunwari.

Seulgi cleared her throat at nilapag ang kubyertos niya, _“May proposal ako.”_

Tinaas lang ni Jisoo ang kilay niya indicating na she’s all ears sa kung ano mang sabihin sa kanya ni Seulgi.

_“If we’re still single by the time na we’re 40..”_

_“40?”_

_“Okay 35. How about you and I get married?”_

_Ganun pa katagal?_

_“So last option mo ako?”_ Tanong ni Jisoo with feelings.

_“Quits naman kasi ikaw din last option mo ako.”_

_You’re my only option gago._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Kinilig ka naman badet?”_ Tanong ni Yeri habang pasakay ng jeep, nagleave siya ng space sa dulo ng jeep in case may elderly na uupo pero hindi ata nagets ni Jisoo yun dahil dun siya naupo.

 _“I mean who wouldn’t?”_ Tanong niya pabalik. Suminghap siya nang nakita niya ang tingin ni Yeri na parang _ikaw lang naman kikiligin doon_ at sumandal sa bintana ng jeep, _“Tangang-tanga na ako sa sarili ko.”_

Sakto namang tumunog ang phone niya displaying Seulgi’s text message asking her kung tatambay ba sila sa Walrus mamayang gabi.

She immediately looked at Yeri na agad na umiling, _“Utang na loob Jisoo may tatapusin pa ako sa BC 200.”_ Agad na nagpout si Jisoo sa kanya _“Tawagan mo si Lisa.”_

 _“OT siya ngayon.”_ Jisoo says habang nakanguso at nagpapaawa.

Yeri sighs and says, _“Ikaw diba may tinatapos ka pang thesis?”_ Biglang nanliit si Jisoo sa kinauupuan niya kasi oo pala may tinatapos siyang thesis and may hinahabol siyang grade para makasama siya mga pinagpala but here she is convincing her friend para mag night out sila kahit wala naman siyang gagawin doon bukod na panoorin si Seulgi na magpakalasing.

_“Tangang-tanga ka na sa sarili mo diba? Huwag mo nang dagdagan.”_

  
  
  
  
  


She still goes. Nagpromise naman siya sa sarili niya na isang oras lang siya doon. Makikipagtanguan lang siya sa mga kakilala niya, sisilipin lang niya si Seulgi kahit na nagkikita naman sila sa dorm then she’ll go.

Iniwan niya ang gamit niya kay Yeri na kasalukuyang nasa Bo’s katip. Wala namang sinabi sa kanya ang kaibigan niya pero naiparating naman niya non-verbally na ang tanga lang ng desisyon niyang pumunta pa.

Inaya siya ng mga ka org niya sa table nila while waiting for Seulgi na papunta na raw na traffic lang.

Naramdaman niya ang malamig na beer sa pisngi niya. Nilingon niya ang nag-aabot nito at lo and behold, it’s Jennie Kim ang kanyang persistent ‘suitor’ for 4 years.

Nginitian niya ito sabay kinuha ang beer. _“Thanks.”_

Tinanguan lang siya nito at naupo sa tabi niya, _“Tapos mo na thesis mo?”_

_“Hindi pa. Nagpapagising lang.”_

Tumango-tango lang uli siya.

To be very honest, mabait naman si Jennie. She always respects Jisoo’s rejection and hindi naman talaga siya makulit kagaya ng sabi ni Seulgi. If it weren’t for her feelings, malamang unang aya pa lang ni Jennie sa kanya ay umoo na siya agad.

_Edi sana may jowa ka nang animal ka._

_“Sigurado ka na ba talaga sa akin, Jen? As in final answer mo na ako?”_

Napatigil si Jennie sa tinanong niya. Ngumiti ito ng malawak at inilapag sa mesa ang beer niya, _“Yes po. Why?”_

_“Hindi ba dapat ako ang nagtatanong kung why? Bakit ako? Wala ka na bang ibang option?”_

She chuckled and again kung hindi lang dahil sa feelings niya, siguro she’ll fall in love with how Jennie heartly chuckled, _“Bakit hindi ikaw? And what option? There’s no other option, ikaw lang.”_

Sasagot pa sana uli si Jisoo nang marinig niya ang boses ng rason kung bakit hindi niya magawang magpapasok ng ibang tao sa buhay niya.

_“Tol!!”_

She wished na sana hindi na lang siya lumingon. Sana pinagpatuloy na lang niyang makipag usap kay Jennie. Sana hindi na lang siya tumuloy in the first place.

Natapos na niya sana ang thesis niya.

Hindi na sana niya nakita ang best friend niya na may kaakbay na babaeng hindi siya.

Hindi na sana niya nakita ang kamay nilang magkahawak habang papalapit ito sa kanila.

At hindi na sana niya narinig ang sinabi ng taong pinakamamahal niya.

_“Tol, this is Tzuyu. Girlfriend ko.”_

  
  


_There’s always another option._


	3. I love you...Tol.

_“Jisoo Kim bumangon ka diyan.”_ Pagbabanta ni Lisa sa kanya. Nakapamewang siya sa tabi ng kama ni Jisoo while our BroadComm major running for Laude ay nakatalukbong na for hours, blasting her sad playlist composing of the top songs na talagang gagatungan pa ang kalungkutan mo. 

Hindi naman siya umiyak pagkauwi niya kagabi kasi bakit siya iiyak kasalanan naman niya lahat ng ‘to. Pero when she saw Seulgi’s bed empty and untouched, doon na niya napagdesisyunan na itext si Yeri at mag-emote magdamag.

**To: Yerm-BC**

_masama pakiramdam ko, ikaw na bahala._

_“Don’t tell me you’re planning to sulk all week dito.”_

_“Let me be ngayon lang.”_ She said with a hoarse voice. It’s 6pm and she’s been inside her blanket since this morning not crying, not making any sound, just pure silence para sa puso niyang nabigo.

_“As much as we want too, gusto ko ipaalala sayo na malapit na ang finals at defense.”_ Sabi sa kanya ni Yeri. Hawak hawak niya ang tatlong nakapaperclip na bago nilang readings given when she was absent this morning.

_“Cry all you want after defense kahit gabi-gabi ka pa mag-inom sasamahan kita. Just pull yourself together for the next few weeks.”_

She slowly raised her blanket and sat on her bed, she looks like a complete mess. Kalahating araw pa lang siya nagmumukmok pero para na siyang nakaburo ng matagal. Nobody said a word, inaantay nilang may sabihin si Jisoo. Inaantay nilang ibuhos niya lahat ng feelings niya kagabi.

_“What if I tell her na mahal ko siya? 7 years na.”_

Tinignan ni Lisa si Yeri, who strongly shook her head na parang sinasabing _huwag kang papayag._

_“Jisoo sweetie,”_ Naupo sa tabi ni Jisoo si Lisa at hinagod ang likod nito, _“I don’t think that’ll do any good to you, to Seulgi, and sa friendship niyo.”_

Yeri sat in front of them and fixed Jisoo’s hair, _“How about iinom mo na lang muna yan?”_

Medyo nagliwanag ang mata ni Jisoo but Lisa on the other hand, gusto na niyang lagyan ng masking tape ang bibig ni Yeri. Minulagatan siya ito and mouthed _pota ka may trabaho ako bukas_

Yeri mouthed back _ako may LE gago_

_“Tapos bigla siyang susulpot na parang kabute? No thanks.”_ Matamlay na sagot ni Jisoo.

_“Ah sino ba kasing may sabing sa QC tayo iinom?”_

Tinignan nila si Lisa na may malawak na ngiti sa labi. At that moment, Yeri got scared of her life. Siya ang pinakabata sa kanilang tatlo, naging buddy niya si Jisoo when she joined their org. Kung hindi lang grumaduate on-time si Lisa, magmumukhang siya ang pinakamatanda sa kanilang tatlo.

_“Pag kami dinala mo sa taguig sasampalin kita.”_

  
  
  
  


Lisa took them sa Silong. Not silong ng mangga but Silong, a restobar in España. Medyo marami nang tao since 9:30 na ng gabi. They sat on the 2nd floor and decided to eat muna bago uminom.

_“Girlfriend na niya!?”_ Gulat na tanong ni Lisa.

_“Oo nga. Oo nga girlfriend na nga niya. Sila na. Official na. Buti na lang tinawag ako ni Jennie baka nahimatay na ako doon.”_

Kumunot ang noo ni Lisa habang umiinom, _“Jennie? You mean yung nakatabi natin nung UP fair Jennie?”_

Tumango si Jisoo at pinunasan ang bibig niya after downing her shot.

_“Yung UP fair na tinokis ka ni Seulgi?”_ Singit na tanong ni Yeri. _“Dun niyo siya nakilala?”_

Muntik mabilaukan si Lisa sa tanong ni Yeri, inilapag niya ang beer sa mesa at dinuro si Yeri. _“Soo oh di ko na nga binanggit.”_

Ngumisi lang si Jisoo and rolled her eyes.

_“Hindi ka pa pala sinukuan nun? Sana all.”_

_“Kaya ka ba niya hinatid sa Mcdo kagabi?”_

Umawang ang bibig ni Lisa at inilapit ang ulo niya kay Jisoo, _“Hinatid ka niya? Does she know?”_

Marahan na umiling si Jisoo at kumagat ng chicken fingers. Nagtinginan naman ang dalawa, they couldn’t connect the dots properly. Jisoo never says yes to anything na inoffer ni Jennie. It’s always a firm but shy no.

_“Wait, wait.”_ Gulong-gulo na si Yeri sa mga nangyari kagabi, _“Ikaw ang nag-aya kay Jennie na umuwi?”_

_“Oo bakit ba gulat na gulat kayo? Pati siya kagabi ganyan.”_

_“Bakla ka, ni samahan ka nga sa cr para magsuka ayaw mo.”_ Napalagok muna ng beer si Lisa bago magsalita uli, _“Hindi na Jen kaya ko na.”_ Pag gaya niya kay Jisoo. _“Sabay kami hihilain mo? Tapos ngayon bigla mong aayain umuwi? Ano yan sudden change of heart?”_

_“Baka bugso ng damdamin.”_ Yeri says.

Sumandal sa upuan si Lisa, patango-tango. She covered her mouth and pointed at Jisoo, _“Hala you’re gonna make her your rebound!!”_

Yeri copied Lisa, _“Hala oo nga what the fuck, sama ugali!!”_

_“Ipako sa krus!!”_ They both said in unison.

Binato niya lang ng tissue ang mga kaibigan niya, _“Tanga hindi, kailangan ko lang ng companion kagabi.”_

Yeri laughs and says, _“Ah user.”_

_“Ano nang plano mo?”_

Jisoo shrugged at sighed, _“Gumraduate.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kaya for weeks, ang naging tahanan ni Jisoo ay coffeeshops at mcdo. Every after class, didiretso na agad siya sa Bo’s to secure a spot there. Umuuwi lang siya ng dorm para magpalit or kumuha ng gamit. Hindi sila nagtatagpo ng landas ni Seulgi, I mean sinasadya niya talagang hindi sila magkita or magkatagpo manlang.

Tuwing makikita niya to around UP, nakaliko na agad siya towards a different direction.

After that night, she really tried hard para iwasan si Seulgi at ang feelings niya para dito.

_1 more week._

Pero mukhang favorite creation talaga siya ng lintek na tadhana na yan.

Uuwi sana siya saglit para kunin ang earphones niya kasi nalowbat na ang aipods niya nang makarinig siya ng tawa sa loob ng dorm nila. Nabato siya sa kinatatayuan niya, holding the door knob tight. Napapikit na lang siya at binuksan ang pintuan.

Para nanamang dinudurog ang puso niya when she saw Seulgi and her girlfriend laughing habang nagsusubuan ng tapa.

_Sweet naman. Kabwisit._

_“Oh tol!!!”_ Agad na tumayo si Seulgi at inakap si Jisoo na para bang ilang taon silang hindi nagkita.

Namula ang pisngi niya when she felt the warmth of Seulgi’s hug. She missed it, pero she has to fight it.

Nginitian niya si Tzuyu nang kinawayan siya nito. Dumiretso siya sa table niya at agad na kinuha ang earphones niya. _“Ah sige, una na ako.”_ Sabi niya sabay ismid.

Seulgi pouts and asks, _“Alis ka na agad? Dinner ka muna.”_

She waved her hand, _“Hindi na nag-aantay din kasi si Yeri sa Bo’s.”_ Dinampot niya ang hoodie niya sa kama and left without looking at the two love birds.

_1 more week Jisoo gagraduate ka na sa UP at sa kanya._

_“Jisoo, wait!”_

_Lintek._

Lumingon siya sa best friend niyang tumatakbo na may bitbit na paperbag. Inabot niya ang paperbag kay Jisoo habang nagpupunas ng pawis. _“Alam ko hindi ka pa nagdidinner.”_

_“Hind-”_

_“It’s chiksilog, your favorite. I kinda felt na uuwi ka ngayon, kaya binilhan kita.”_

It’s the small things that made Jisoo fall in love with her. That made her hold on for 7 years, and maybe more. That made her think twice every time her friends tell her na she should move on at huwag nang magpakatanga.

_“Thanks.”_

Naglakad na uli siya kahit na sa loob loob niya gusto niyang yakapin si Seulgi and tell her how much she loves her at sana sila na lang.

_“Kaya mo yan Jisoo! Jisoo, I love you!”_ Sigaw ni Seulgi sa kanya at putangina it made her stop walking kahit na ang layo na niya. _“Tol I love you!”_

She walks away bitbit ang chiksilog at ang undying feelings niya kay Seulgi.

  
  
  
  
  
  


She sighs and looks at the paperbag na hindi niya pa rin ginagalaw. Feeling niya kapag kinain niya yun muli nanaman siyang magagayuma kay Seulgi kahit na in the first place hindi naman na niya kailang pa ng gayuma.

_“Kung hindi mo kakainin yan ako kakain nyan.”_

Inalis niya ang salamin niya at minasahe ang nose bridge niya. Hindi niya alam kung naiistress ba siya sa defense niya or kay Seulgi.

Yeri being her guardian angel simula nung naging buddies sila snapped her out of thoughts and says, _“Oh loko dinner lang yan walang underlying meaning.”_

She sadly looked at her, _“You think?”_

_“Sino bang kasama mag dinner?”_

Binaba niya ang screen ng laptop niya at ipinatong ang ulo niya dito.

_“Sabi niya I love you.”_ She says at inangat ang ulo niya. _“Pero may tol.”_

Yeri laughed at tinuktok sa ulo ni Jisoo ang mechanical pencil, _“Tanga ka alam mo naman what that meant.”_ Umiling siya habang tumatawa. _“Dapat ang binibili sayo siopao para gets mo na asado ka.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After 7 long years, positively nang masasabi ni Jisoo na sasablay na nga siya.

_“Oh inom lang kayo! Drinks on me!”_ Maangas niyang sabi sa table nila. She’s with her orgmates and friends niya from her classes. Halo-halo ang mga nasa table nila bilang social butterfly sila ni Lisa as a person.

Tinext niya rin si Seulgi, who to her dismay said na tatry niya raw sumunod kasi may sesh ang friends ni Tzuyu sa Lan Kwai ngayon. She didn't mention the good news na baka mag best in thesis siya.

_Bakit pa?_

She tried enjoying the night with her friends kasi it’s her night. Celebration niya to after 7 years of breakdowns mapa acads man o Seulgi.

Sumandal siya sa counter habang inaantay na mag CR si Yeri at Lisa before sila lumipat ng bar nang biglang may naramdaman siyang malamig sa pisngi niya. She smiled kasi isang tao lang naman ang may ganung antics.

Nawala ang ngiti niya when she saw Seulgi standing next to holding the beer. _“Hala disappointed?”_

Nilingon niya ang likod ni Seulgi at tumingin sa paligid, _“Ikaw lang?”_

_“Yeah, ayaw sumama ni Tzuyu eh.”_

_Ayaw ko rin naman siya dito._

_“Ah”_ Tumango-tango si Jisoo at ibinalik ang tingin sa harap. Kinuha niya ang beer sa kamay ni Seulgi at nilagok ng tuloy-tuloy. Inilipag niya ito sa counter, kalahati na agad ang nabawas. Pinunasan niya ang bibig niya and looked at Seulgi with so much disappointment. _“Late ka na, umuwi na sila. Kami rin uuwi na may exam pa ako bukas.”_

Lies. Wala na siyang exam bukas. Malayang-malaya na siya sa Unibersidad ng Pilipinas. Gusto niya lang iexpress na dismayado siya sa choices ni Seulgi.

Nag-iinarte lang talaga siya kasi pang labing apat na bote na niya yun.

Seulgi held her hand and gave her an apologetic look, _“Sorry na, tol.”_

_“Ayan nanaman yang tol na yan.”_ Malinaw ang pagkakasabi ni Jisoo, pero masyadong malakas ang tugtog sa loob kaya hindi pa rin siya narinig ni Seulgi.

_“Are you mad?”_ Malambing na tanong ni Seulgi sa kanya habang hinahaplos ng hinlalaki niya ang likod ng palad ni Jisoo.

Napapikit si Jisoo, she’s too drunk for this shit. Baka bigla siyang madulas.

_“I’m not mad.”_

The heavens are really testing her dahil pinagsiklop ni Seulgi ang mga kamay nila at ipinatong ang isa pa niyang kamay sa likod ng palad ni Jisoo.

Kinuha niya uli ang bote ng beer sa counter, baka kailanganin niya pa.

_"Why are you mad?"_

Pilit na pilit niyang cinocompose ang sarili niya, _“Wala nga huy parang tanga.”_

Hinihigit niya ang kamay niya pero hindi ito binibitawan ni Seulgi.

_“Did I do something wrong?”_

_Shit. Double meaning._

She painfully chuckled and took a sip of her beer. _“Yun nga eh."_ Nilagok niya ang beer niya, she's really to drunk for this shit pero bahala na. _"Wala ka namang ginawa.”_ Isang lagok pa uli. _“Wala ka namang ginawa pero ganto ako.”_

Hindi na niya kaya. Siguro 7 years wasn’t enough para maibalik ni Seulgi ang feelings ni Jisoo. Pero it was enough para itago ito ni Jisoo sa kanya.

_Bahala na._

Tumingin siya sa mga mata ni Seulgi at mahigpit na hinawakan ang beer niyang hindi na malamig, _“I love you.”_

Gulat siyang tinignan ni Seulgi, medyo lumuwang ang hawak niya sa kamay nito kaya nagpanic si Jisoo at muli siyang nagsalita, _“....tol.”_

_“I love you, tol.”_ Pag-uulit ni Jisoo.

Pero what’s the point of blurting that out kung hindi naman niya ipaparating ang tunay na meaning nito?

_“Mahal kita, 7 years na.”_


End file.
